The Prove
They were four. A male teen, who could be distinguish for his height and his blue eyes, and three girls; the lowest of them was close to him while the other two walked a short distance in hand to hand. They walked quickly towards the station of the city, in contrast to the rest of the huge crowd. Their clothes were special, those were the masks like their heroe’s ... or their executioners. They arrived at the predetermined track, validate the tickets and soon boarded to the train. The group took place on the wagon: the young blue eyes one and the petite girl were put next to each other hugging to enjoy one last time for their warmth, the other two instead, the girl with the yellow sweatshirt and the girl with short curly hair, sat in front of the couple, one was looking out of the window with flashing eyes and the other drew strange figures on the leaves of a notebook, perhaps for the others those would have seemed like simple scribbles but for them ... for their signs were almost cursed. During the short trip, the friends said little or nothing, the tension was perceptible and their faces shone all the emotions in those moments harbored in their hearts: sadness, anxiety, fear. Fear. The fear of failure, of get lost, to die. When they arrived, they went down and crossed the hometown of the young male one. They were in a good mood, laughed and joked as usual ... as the four good friends who they had always been but more the sun went down and more they went away from the town, more joy and lightheartedness gave way to fear. When the sun had set, the quartet found themself in front of the forest. They had to cross a few dozen meters to reach the small clearing that had been designated as lit torches and went deep into the forest. After a few meters the curly girl started crying and shaking ... her greatest fear, the fear penetratei in a woods at night time had become reality ... the petite girl hugged her and calmed her managing to make her go forward. She knew her fear, she knew the curly better than anyone else and she knew how to help her. After all, did not exist a real kinship between the two friends, but they were sisters. The path was bumpy and muddy, it was difficult to walk so much that more than once the girls were in danger of tripping and falling. As they advanced, they heard strange noises behind them and when they turned ... they saw him. They saw the tall figure, his white and without any facial trait face. The friends got scared and wanted to escape as fast as possible … only God knows what they wanted to do it ... but they could not, they knew that if they only tried he would have taken them. Then they went on, they keeped to hear noises and see strange shadows but continued trying to stay calm. Quickly crossed a paved road that passed through the forest and then back down again in the thick of the dark forest. The blue-eyed boy, the only one who had already visited the place, found himself disoriented because of heavy rains, the ground had collapsed and the landscape was totally different from what the young man remembered. He looked around while the three girls huddled frightened and chilled, but suddenly found the clearing from everything would begin. To reach the clearing in question they had to overcome a small ditch that had been dug from the weather, first jumped the young blue-eyed, the most agile of the group, and then helped the other but when it was the turn of the girl from the yellow sweatshirt, slipped and fell writhing her ankle. He instead raise and told-you hurt, you can not face the test in this status. Let’s go back.- -No! - The girl looked at him with shining eyes -I'm fine! I can do it! Come on! - He then looked at her seriously -We can not utter a word, we must go- -NO !! - The girl from the plush yellow burst into tears -I want to face the test! I want to become a proxy! I will not live another year in this shit! - The boy, resigned, walked away from the girl in tears to shake the curly that was totally paralyzed by fear. The petite girl then took her friend by the shoulders and said, -I can do it: the land could collapse at any moment and it is dangerous especially for you that you hurt yourself and do not tell me otherwise because i do not believe it, and then watch her - she pointed at the curly girl trembling in fear and crying in the arms of the blue-eyed young man - she is fucking terrified, she crouch somewhere and all of us would fail, and then he and I do not want to divide us already. We're not ready, we would all die. Now let’s return home.- At these words the girl from the plush yellow resigned and followed them afflicted. Hear many strange and disturbing sounds, they saw their ... their heroes, the friends who had helped them to accept the strange and mysterious reality, now amused themselves by scaring them as the one who was supposed to become their master. After exiting the forest, unlike the first leg, they talked about life and death, what was the true freedom and what instead was anarchy and chaos. But soon they would no longer have time to do certain things. They had to hurry up, began to run but were tired, their legs do not longer support feet and lungs were burning but had to continue to run or they would be picked up and ... well ... you can imagine it, right? They arrived just in time to catch the train. The three girls went up while the youths not because he had to return home quickly. The girls returned to the city in celebration, each in their respective home. No one ever knew about that night. "I finally revealed this huge secret that I carry around for 15 years. Now I am at peace." The young woman saved the document just wrote and filed it among the others, then closed the laptop and ran a hand through her hair moving away a big clump to her left eye. She was a woman about thirty years old, although she looked less because of her slender body and her big green eyes were hidden by a pair of thin lenses. She stretched and looked at the window. The morning light filtered weak between the shutters closed, a sign that the sun had not risen by much. -What Are you doing? - A reminder that the woman turned and smiled at a man, leaning against the door frame and still in pajamas, watching her. -Ah..nothing, told the girls that we’ll arrive in the late afternoon- -Of course, they will see the message at least in a couple of hours, they are two big sleeper, you know. Anyway, if you stand there stunned, my little one, we'll never get! Come on, you're still in your robe! - She laughed -see that you're not put better ... - She got up from her chair, approached the desk and came up to him, stroked his cheek with one hand, on which stood out a small gold band and left him a light kiss on the lips, then he took her gently by the hips and request another but she shook her head smiling -It’s late, we must prepare. You've woken her up? - He was not very happy with the rejection of her and said no ... -Well still- The man taked the girl and kissed her. the woman tried to melt the embrace but he pushed her next to his chest, and only after a couple seconds the kiss broke away from their lips and then told her -Never deny me a kiss- then she laughed and both made their way to the room. They went and sat next to the bed. A small child was sleeping curled up under the covers, her skin was clear, face, round and chubby, was framed by small brown curls. The man looked at her gently and she, noticing the look of her husband, she said jokingly -And think that when you was young you did not wanted kids- he blushed - I-I was just a kid and I had to endure those pests of my brothers every day. And then look at her! How could I not love her? - The couple sat on the bed and woke the baby gently -Marta, honey, wake up. Today we have to go to the aunts- The girl sat down and rubbed her eyes still half asleep. The parents hugged her and she looked at them with her big eyes of the color of the sky, the same as her father’s -you know mommy ... I had a strange dream - -What did you dreamed? - -I Was in a wood and a tall, tall man, faceless chasd after me- She blanched. It had been 15 years since then ... thought it was a story now over ... but that thing was still persecuting them and he wanted her most precious thing, her daughter. Squeezed her arm to theman, who looked worried and asked the little girl ... -And how he ended the dream? - -You, Mom and aunts saved me! - The little girl smiled and the two spouses breathed a sigh of relief. The woman then gave him a kiss on the forehead of her daughter and told her -C’mon darling, go to chlote and wash your teeths! - The girl jumped up and trotted to the bathroom. -Do You think that it was a vision? - The woman was shaking and her eyes were dimmed with tears. He hugged her to calm -I do not know my little one, let's hope not ... - Category:Slender Man Category:Proxies